


Little

by orphan_account



Series: Cold Hands [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fisting, M/M, Underage - Freeform, injuries during sex, jim u slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you seriously wanking when I’m right here? You are aware I’m basically your fucktoy, that if you wanted sex you just have to ask,” Sebastian grumbled.</p><p>“Yes but you’re boring,” Jim pouted in return, his voice a bit breathless. Sebastian growled, grabbing at Jim’s wrist and holding it firmly.</p><p>“Get onto your stomach,” he ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little

Jim was laying sprawled out on the bed, completely naked and still slightly wet from a shower. He knew what this did to Sebastian. He was flaunting it, rolling his hips when he turned onto his side, to face Sebastian, asking for him to get the lube bottle from the drawer.

Sebastian huffed and obeyed, not wanting Jim to whine. He reached over to the table, throwing the bottle forcefully at Jim’s stomach, the small bit of fat that had accumulated there rippling with the blow. Jim opened the bottle, not even thanking him and slicked up his hand, reaching in between his legs and wrapping a hand around his half hard prick.

“Are you seriously wanking when I’m right here? You are aware I’m basically your fucktoy, that if you wanted sex you just have to  _ask_ ,” Sebastian grumbled.

“Yes but you’re boring,” Jim pouted in return, his voice a bit breathless. Sebastian growled, grabbing at Jim’s wrist and holding it firmly.

“Get onto your stomach,” he ordered.

“No,” Jim replied with a slight smile and a bit of a laugh in his voice. Sebastian’s face darkened and he let go of Jim’s wrist, his hands moving to his shoulders and waist and flipping him over anyway. Jim struggled a bit, tried to buck Sebastian off but he knew it was no use. Sebastian straddled Jim’s thin waist, his back facing Jim’s head and he lubed up his fingers, pressing two straight away into Jim’s arse, making the boy go still and quiet.

“Oh, do you like that?” Sebastian teased, feeling around for Jim’s prostrate, pressing on it a bit hard. Jim let out a muffled whine and still tried to get Sebastian off of him but the efforts seemed forced now. Sebastian just laughed, pressing another finger inside of him gently, slowly pumping them in and out.

Jim started moving towards him after a few minutes, keening slightly and rolling his hips back, begging silently for more. Sebastian didn’t give him any so he begged out loud instead.

“Please, Sebby… Daddy, please just… ugh, fuck me, please, split me open with your cock,” he whined.

“No to the daddy thing, shut your slutty mouth. We’re doing things slow today,” Sebastian scolded, pulling his hand away completely, watching Jim’s arse clench on air and relishing in his frustrated groan.

“Sebby,” he begged but Sebastian didn’t listen, just pressed another fingers inside of him slowly, not even paying attention to Jim’s whines and moans

“I’m not fucking you until I get my whole hand inside of you so shut the fuck up and relax,” Sebastian finally barked, annoyed with Jim’s noises and writhing. He stilled suddenly and went quiet.

“Y-your wh-whole hand?” Jim stuttered. “A-all of it?”

“You’ve taken my cock before,” Sebastian simply said, fingers brushing Jim’s prostrate, making him gasp. “My hand can’t be that much worse.”

“No, but it’s your hand,” Jim whined, gasping involuntarily. “It feels bigger. A-ah, it feels different.”

Sebastian just smirked and pressed his pinky inside, twisting his hand slightly and making Jim cry out.

“It’s too big,” he whined. “Owwwww. Stop it Sebby just fuck me I’m used to that.”

Sebastian curled his fingers, getting his thumb inside of Jim too. Jim snarled, collapsing onto the pillow, giving up on trying to watch what Sebastian was doing. Sebastian was still moving slowly, pushing the rest of his hand inside Jim’s arse, letting out a shout of triumph when he finally got it in.

Jim just moaned, letting his head lull, staring blankly at the wall.

Sebastian started moving his hand, fisting Jim slowly. He was so small yet he was just taking it, he was so endurant and strong. Sebastian wanted to keep pushing inside of him, maybe he’d find Jim’s heart and he could have it for his own.

“You said you’d fuck me,” Jim groaned. “That is your whole hand isn’t it?”

“Just a minute,” Sebastian snapped back, still fucking Jim with his hand. “You’re so little.”

“Oh god. Please don’t go all poetic on me,” Jim sighed. “It was bad enough that time you raped me. Cold hand and rainy days that was utter shite. Don’t quit your day job.”

Sebastian snarled a bit, he hadn’t even meant to say that out loud in the first place and it had nearly been a whole fucking year, he thought Jim would have let it go by now. Of course he hadn’t, the prick.

“What if I ate you?” Sebastian blurted, screaming at himself in his head.

“If that’s a euphemism for sucking me off then I don’t think I’d mind too terribly,” Jim giggled.

“With salt. I don’t think you need any spice you cunt,” Sebastian spat back. Jim giggled, his whole body shaking with silent laughter. Sebastian finally pulled his hand from Jim’s arse and wiped it on the bed, the pads of his fingers wrinkling from being wet with lube for so long. He didn’t spread lube onto his cock, just pulled his pants down enough to get it out and pushed into Jim making the boy nearly scream.

“G-good?” Sebastian asked just to make sure and Jim nodded, his breath ragged, moaning with every gasp.

Sebastian was planning on drawing it out, making it slow but,  _fuck,_ he ached. He didn’t want to wait anymore so he pounded into Jim and made the boy  _scream_. He didn’t pay attention to Jim at all, just fucked his tight,  _precious_  arse and didn’t even bother with trying to breathe. All Jim did was lift his arse a bit higher and let Sebastian press his shoulders into the mattress, tug on his hair, grab at his throat.

Jim’s moans were turning back into screams, Sebastian’s hands gripping his wrists hard. Then Sebastian came, hard and long and collapsed on top of Jim who was whimpering sightly, tears dripping down his face.

“Aw, did big bad Sebby hurt his little Jimmy?” Sebastian mocked, kissing Jim’s cheek and squeezing his wrists, making him howl. Oh. Fuck, that actually sounded quite bad.

“Ow,” Jim whined. “Ow, ow, ow. Fucking… Sebastian you fucking  _idiot_ ,” Jim screamed, thrashing onto his back and shrieking through his teeth. “You piece of shit. Fuck. Fuck, ow, get me to a hospital.”

Jim was crying again, full on sobbing and Sebastian was terrified out of his mind. He stood up and pulled on his trousers.

“Just get me dressed, you don’t even need a shirt and pants, just trousers. I have a story, okay,” Jim managed to his through sobs, cradling one of his arms in the other, trying to sit up but failing. Sebastian tugged on his own pants and trousers, slipping a button up over his shoulders before tugging Jim’s trousers up his legs. Jim was still sobbing but he had turned quieter now, less angry, more shocked.

Sebastian picked Jim up and carried him out to the car, Jim leaning on his shoulder. He dropped Jim into the front seat, making him shriek, then sat in the drivers side, sitting and watched him for a moment.

He hand was at an odd angle. Sebastian had really fucked him up and Sebastian couldn’t decide if he was terrified or turned on. He’d broken his baby, his little boy, his Jimmy. He finally had. It was real now. And it hurt to look at.

“You picked me up off the street,” Jim explained. “Y-you… Daddy hurt me, okay? That’s… That’s the come and… He was fucking me, he hurt my wrist, not you. Y-you’re just … Just a good Samaritan.”

“Okay. You’ll be alright, Jimmy,” Sebastian said and started the car.


End file.
